Silent Lake
by TennantDoctor
Summary: The Doctor and Rose relax beside the biggest lake in the Universe. Just some general fluff, humor and Ten/Rose.


**I'm going through a phase of deep Ten and Rose feels at the moment. Please don't judge me. **

**Read, review and enjoy my lovelies! **

**-x-**

Lake Bethelda on the planet Zialuta. The biggest lake in the universe.

After one of their more recent travels that had involved even more running than usual, The Doctor had decided that Rose deserved something more relaxing. He had already taken her to the beaches of the Tunfra System and the Moon of Rethia, so when Bethelda popped into his head, he knew that it was the perfect place to take her. So here they were, perched happily on the Doctor's long brown trench coat that was sprawled over the dark green grass next to Lake Bethelda.

"That is so pretty," Rose exclaimed, watching the sky dance with different rays of orange and red. "It's like looking at a painting."

"If you think that's nice, wait until the three moons I told you about rise. One of them is so close that you can see the giant crater in its south region. Well, when I say crater, I mean the part of it that was chipped by a passing meteorite 5 billon years ago." The Doctor explained, resting his head back onto his brown coat. Rose continued to watch the last sun set over the lake and the sky slowly started to turn dark with the lack of light, the oranges and reds becoming shades of vibrant green and purple.

"How long will it be until the moons rise?" Rose asked curiously. The Doctor quickly sat up on his elbows again and studied the sky across the lake for a few moments.

"I'd say, quarter of an hour, give or take five minutes." He informed her, turning to face his companion who smiled lightly at him.

"What we gonna do until then?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, Rose Tyler." The Doctor replied. "But I wouldn't recommend whistling the X-Files theme out loud, there's a species of deer on this planet that…well…let's just say that's their…mating call."

Rose shook her head, chuckling softly to the Doctor's remark as he cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment. "I fancy having a dip." Rose said, and then hesitated. "The water won't poison me or anything, will it?"

"Course not!" The Doctor stated. "It's practically the same as earth water, you'll be completely fine."

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you said 'you'll be completely fine' to me? I nearly ended up being flung into a volcano!" Rose exclaimed, pushing herself up from the ground so she could stand up. "Oh, and there was that other time when you said 'don't worry, it's harmless' when I wanted to pet that alien lady's dog and it nearly bit my arm off."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his long fingers awkwardly, glaring into the distant depths of the lake while he tried to think of something to defend himself. "It-I...urm...well-I..." After a few moments of stuttering, he sighed deeply in defeat. "Rose look, I promise you, the water isn't going to harm you. Look, would it make you feel any better if I scanned the water with this to prove to you that it is, in fact, completely safe?"

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his suit pocket and spun it around in his fingers like a drum stick waiting for Rose to reply. She stuck her tounge out from between her teeth in a grin.

"It would make me feel much better."

The Doctor instantly jumped to his feet so he was standing next to his companion. "Well, come on then, Allons-y!"

The Doctor and Rose made their way over to the rippling lake, coming to a halt when they reached the edge. The water crashed lightly into the edges of the mud and grass. Rose really hoped that the water was okay, it was a the perfect spot to sit and dip your feet into whilst looking out onto the lake and it made her eager to be able to do it. As the Doctor knelt down on the edge of the grass, he began to drift the sonic left and right over the water, the blue tip glowing brightly and the whirring noise filling the peace. After a few moments, he stopped and brought it to his ear.

"See, what did I tell you, Rose?" He exclaimed, placing the sonic screwdriver back into his jacket pocket and rising to stand up. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the-"

Suddenly, the Doctor felt something give way from directly under his right foot and he quickly began to loose his balance, his arms began flailing uselessly as he tried to steady himself. But even before Rose had time to react, he had let out a yelp before tumbling over the edge and straight into the lake. He landed in the water with an almost painful splash that sent water flying everywhere, the once undisturbed stillness become a vast of ripples as the Time Lord thrashed around in the water.

Rose was having to wipe tears from her eyes, laughing over the sound of water being thrown around viscously. She heard the Doctor break the surface and suck in a long, deep lungful of air. He instantly made his way to the edge of the lake and began to slowly pull himself out. Rose could see his hair was clinging to his forehead as he dragged himself onto the dry land and positioned himself on all-fours. She still hadn't managed to stop laughing.

"Oh...Oh my days-Doctor...are-you okay?" She said in between blurts of laughter. The Time Lord looked up at Rose, unimpressed and clearly embarrassed. His suit was clung even tighter around his body, revealing just how skinny he really was.

"Good job the Sonic's waterproof." The Doctor spluttered as fresh water dripped over his lips. Rose realised that she had probably laughed at him enough, and stepped towards him to make sure he was okay. He was breathing a bit heavier, but apart from that he seemed fine. Asides from being completely drenched.

"What the hell happened there?!" Rose asked him, still grinning.

"The ground didn't really like me standing where I was by the looks of things." The Doctor shook his head rapidly from side to side like a dog, his water sodden hair acting like fur. Water drops flew in every direction and Rose jumped backwards quickly to avoid getting wet.

But in the process, she jumped a little too far. Her left foot went straight over the edge, and she fell into the water with a squeal. Another loud splash filled the air and it was the Doctor's turn to begin roaring with laughter. It didn't take long for Rose to surface, giving wails of shock and discomfort as she swam to the edge to pull herself up out of the lake. Her dark purple hoodie squelched as she made her way out of the water.

"What goes around certainly comes around, doesn't it Rose?" The Doctor laughed heartedly from his sitting position a few meters away from her. He watched as she crawled over to where he was sitting and she plunked herself beside him, her blonde hair sticking all over her face. They both exchanged embarrassing glances at each other, before they both burst into more laughter, water dripping from every inch of them onto the dark grass below.

"Well...I suppose that proves that the water was definitely not dangerous." The Doctor conceded, wiping his face with his hands to try and wipe away even more stray water falling from his hair. Rose separated her hair away from her face so it wasn't blocking her vision.

"Very funny..." She retorted playfully, giving him a push on the arm. As they chuckled together, the Doctor suddenly noticed something looked like it was beginning to appear from the lake and he focused his eyes to see what it was. His face lit up.

"It's the moons!" He indicated to Rose, who instantly looked to where the Time Lord was observing. She could see the very tip of a yellow circle slowly appearing from what seemed like only a couple of miles away from them across the lake, when really, she knew it must have been hundreds. As it gradually made more of an appearance, Rose could see another two small circle tips begin to appear, one the same yellow color as the first, but the other was deep blue that stood out from in front of the green and purple shade of the sky.

"What did I say? Beautiful isn't it." The Doctor stated, bringing his long legs up to his chest and wrapping his soggy arms around them.

"Beautiful...it's...yeah, it's beautiful." Rose muttered, entranced so much by the beauty of the event in front of her that she could hardly reply. The Time Lord smiled to himself and continued watching the three moons rise across the lake.

Suddenly, he felt something make contact with his left shoulder. He raised his eyebrow and he turned to see Rose was resting her head on him, happily observing the sky. He looked at her for a few moments, feeling his hearts start to beat at a slower, more comforting pace. His face conjured into half a smile and he gently placed his head on hers, not caring about the damp hair that he was resting on.

"Can I just say," Rose quietly voiced, tucking her head deeper into the Doctor's neck. "I really wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, Doctor."

The Doctor retracted his left arm from around his legs and he placed it around Rose's shoulders, so she was sitting more comfortably on him.

"Me too Rose, me too."

**-x-**

**Don't forget to leave a quick review on your way out! Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
